Fanon:World War III/Pacific Theater 2.0 and China Theater
The pacific theater started after the Battle of Honolulu. What followed was one of the most intense naval conflicts in history. '2020 - 2022 (Struggle)' Two superpowers clash for control over the pacific. The United States is in great shape for a war, while China was totally unprepared for such conflict. 'Midway Encounter' China still undeterred by the failed invasion of Honolulu, China set their sights on Midway, as they needed a way to project air power. Chinese intelligence thought most of the pacific fleet was heading towards the Solomon Islands while in reality they were heading towards Japan to prepare an invasion of North Korea. The Australian Fleet were heading to the Solomon Islands (As they were temporarily diverted east to prevent Chinese encounters) and they had some ships split from the fleet to head up to Midway and Hawaii. On January 27th, 2021 at 1:02 PM (GMT-10), Chinese naval forces were spotted approaching Midway after a returning airliner files the report, followed by aerial conformation from other civilian aircraft and radar readings. DDG-1000 (Zumwalt) happened to be sailing by at the time. The Australian destroyer HMAS Stuart ''was also steaming towards Midway at around the same time. Due to the military facilities being closed and no presence of military aircraft at the time., no military air force were present. The two warships were sent out to defend the island. At 2:07 PM, contact was made with the Chinese invasion fleet: 3 destroyers and a transport ship containing aircraft for the midway runways. ''HMAS Stuart ''was the first to land hits. the ''Xi-an ''and ''Jinan ''opened fire on the ''Stuart, failing to make any significant damage with artillery. The Xiamen ''picked up small radar contact (Which was the ''Zumwalt) and was still trying to determine if it was a civilian or American ship. As the Zumwalt ''approached to 20,000 yards, she fired 2 anti-ship missiles, followed by rounds of 155mm LRAP ammunition from her turrets (Which made her radar signature stronger), landing a hit on the bow of the ''Xiamen, ''and revealing her true presence. The ''Xiamen ''responded with 2 antiship missiles followed by a 6-minute sustained fire of 130mm rounds. One of them missed after ''Zumwalt ''closed and stowed her 155mm guns (To make herself harder to detect) but the other one landed a hit on the ''Zumwalt, ''temporarily making her unable to open her 155mm guns. The ''Stuart in the meanwhile landed a lucky hit with her anti-ship missiles on the Jinan ''as soon as she fired an anti-ship missile from her tubes. The explosion caused a fire in the missile tube area which forced her to use artillery only, in which it will soon seal her fate. The ''Jinan ''quickly fired her good anti-ship missile and landed a hit above the waterline, which only caused minor damage to her fighting capability. The ''Stuart ''responded with a barrage of artillery and a cruise missile, which disabled ''Xi-an 100mm gun. After 6 hours of exchanging gunfire, the results were clear: Midway was not going to be taken at the moment. All ships withdrew, but the next day at 10:32 AM (Western Pacific Time), an explosion sealed the fate of the Jinan ''after poor damage control. This is due to the ''Stuart managing to land a penetrating hit into the bridge and damage control system, which lead to confusion among where the fire was spreading. The Stuart ''and ''Zumwalt ''suffered moderate damage in the fight. The ''Zumwalt ''suffered damage to the No. 2 turret (In which the doors were jammed mid open) and a portion of the left missile cells were damaged. The ''Stuart ''suffered fire damage and holes in the bridge, as well as damaged missile tubes in danger of exploding. Nevertheless, both ships made it to Hawaii for repairs. The surviving ships ''Xi-an ''and ''Xiamen ''limped towards China after suffering significant damage to their weapons (''Xi-an ''was unable to get her artillery working again and the ''Xiamen''s fire control systems are damaged after ''Zumwalt ''landed a penetrating hit on the bridge with LRAP ammunition followed by a missile hit amidship). The transport had split from the group since the engagement and its whereabouts are unknown. Feared of being followed by American submarines, both captains agreed to 'dog leg' south and head towards China then. 'Australian encounter with Xiamen ''and ''Xi-an A week after the Midway encounter at 4:04 AM, the submarine SSG 75 Waller ''spotted both surviving Chinese ships. While submerging, a crew member spotted the submarine and reported it to the captain of the ''Xi-an, but he insisted it was just a whale. At 6:41 AM, Waller ''fired two torpedoes; one for either ship. Several seconds later, both the ''Xi-an ''and ''Xiamen ''were hit and both were taking up water. ''Xiamen ''was forced to a halt when the torpedo hit the engine room. ''Xi-an ''was hit just backwards of the gun. ''Xiamen ''fell below the waterline and the captain ordered to abandon ship at 9:04 AM. After 3 hours, ''Xiamen ''finally sank, taking along with her, 67 crew members that failed to get out. They were picked up by the ''Xi-an, ''which made an escape from the ''Waller. ''The crew, however, is struggling to control the fires that started. The next day, she limped off the coast of Port Douglas, in which civilian motorboats and ships reported this sighting. The patrol boats ''ABFC Cape Jervis ''and ''Cape Nelson ''were sent to intercept the ''Xi-an ''at 12:16 PM. The ''Xi-an''s crew cannot repair the fire control system due to the extensive damage the ''Zumwalt''has caused, which rendered her essentially blind with her armament. After the two patrol boats came alongside and tactical forces boarded, the captain and the remaining crew surrendered, leaving the ''Xi-an ''to the Australians. 'Battle of Wake Island Intercepted radio calls were coming in on Feburary 15th, 2021 at 4:04 AM, apparently interpreted as the Northern Fleet coming towards Wake Island. Bulk Carrier Thor Monadic ''reported the Northern Fleet currently sailing past the island Palula. In response, the ''USS Chafee, USS Chung-Hoon, USS Hopper, ''and the completed ''USS Lyndon B. Johnson. were sent to Wake Island. Two days later at 5:06 PM (Western Pacific Time), USS Lyndon B. Johnson ''made radar contact with the Chinese corvette ''Ji-an, ''in which the ''Lyndon B. Johnson ''started to close in. The three destroyers ''USS Chafee, Chung-Hoon, ''and Hopper started to close the distance too. At 6:03 PM, the ''Lyndon B. Johnson ''opened fired with rounds of LRAP. Critical hits were made on the corvette Ji-an, leaving her dead in the water. The Zibo fired an anti-ship missile, which damaged the ''Lyndon B. Johnson''s forward 155mm gun (Leaving it open, resulting her radar signature being stronger). The ''Chafee decided to target the Zibo, firing multiple barrages of 25mm and 130mm rounds. Most of the 130mm rounds penetrated and damaged the loading system of the Zibo. The 25mm rounds injured or killed Chinese personnel on deck, and caused some damage to the bridge. Chung-Hoon targeted the Nanchang, firing 2 torpedoes and 10 rounds of 130mm shells. Nanchang suffered flooding damage from the first torpedo (Which forced her to sail slower) and damage to her Close-in Weapon-Systems and bridge. The second torpedo landed a critical hit on Nanchang''s missile area, redering her unable to fire missiles (Firing would risk an internal explosion). ''Hopper made simultaneous attacks on the Chinese destroyers Zhuhai and Harbin, in which a total of 4 torpedoes hit both ships. 25mm rounds were directed at the Zhuhai while 130mm rounds were directed at Harbin. Zhuhai suffered damage to the bridge and torpedo tubes, in which she responded with a salvo of 130mm rounds followed by an anti-ship missile. Two rounds landed on the Hopper damaging her helicopter launch pad and minor damage to the propulsion system. Her CIWS successfully shot down the launched anti-ship missile. Harbin suffered flooding damage, which knocked out her engine and generator, leaving her dead in the water as well as damage controlling being almost impossible now. The gun-fire exchange lasted for 23 hours. In result, the Lyndon B. Johnson ''suffered massive damage on her 155mm gun systems (Although her missile cells suffered minor damage). The destroyer ''Hopper ''suffered extensive overall damage, especially fire damage in the rear of the ship. Although damaged, she managed to sink the two targets she has been delivering ammunition to (Both sank due to extensive flooding and poor damage control). In result, her crew was rewarded a Meritorious Unit Commendation for outstanding performance during the battle. The ''Chafee ''and ''Chung-hoon ''also contributed damage to the ''Nanchang ''and the ''Zibo, ''forcing them to withdraw at the end. 'Battle of the East China sea' Almost at the same, US Navy forces stationed in Japan were paired with amphibious assault forces. The ''USS Wasp ''was carrying 4 F-35C stealh fighters and and 3 Super-Stallion helicopters (Assigned for the amphibious landing). The destroyers ''USS Barry, Benford, Curtis Wilbur, Blue Ridge, and Mustin were assigned to provide fire support and protection. Spearheading the landings, the USS Ashland, Germantown, ''and Green Bay''. Green Bay''held 4 of recently released M1A3 Abrams Main Battle Tanks, six M3 Bradley AFVs, 2 Osprey Heavy Transport Aircraft, and several tons of cargo and supplies. Contact was made with the Chinese destroyers ''Hohhot, Hefei, Haikou, Fuzhou, ''and the frigates ''Yantai, Wuhu, ''and Yulin at 11:34 PM (Chinese Standard Time). This time, it was the Chinese that landed a hit first. The ''Hohhot ''landed multiple artillery hits on the ''Green Bay ''and a significant anti-ship missile hit on the ''Mustin. Mustin ''responded with 130mm rounds and 2 torpedoes, which caused some heavy flooding damage on the ''Hohhot. The Barry ''and ''Benford focused fire onto the Yantai ''while the ''Blue Ridge ''focused fire on the ''Yulin and Wuhu. ''The ''Ashland ''and ''Germantown ''began launching LCAC vessels with a total of 500 Marines. ''Green Bay ''followed suite launching 2 LCACs both with the American tanks. ''Curtis Wilbur ''began bombarding the target landing area (Near Nantong and not Shanghai due to the civilian population). The ''Fuzhou''s captain took notice of the LCACs when they were about 10 miles from the coastline, in which he directed gunfire towards the leading LCACs carrying the marines. However, the captain of the ''Curtis Wilbur ''managed to cut pass between the LCACs and unload 130mm and 25mm rounds onto the attacking ''Fuzhou, in which resulted in her forward gun being disabled. The LCACs made successful landings at 12:09 AM, prompted the landing ships to launch further LCACs containing the heavy equipment and supplies. The heavy transport helicopters also contributed to the supply dropoffs. The USS Wasp ''launched her F-35C aircraft and made runs against the ''Haikou, ''contributing to the sinking of her an hour later (Due to an explosion in the gun turret that was caused by the bomb explosions). After that, attention was shifted to the ''Fuzhou, who was laying ammunition along the LCAC route path. After 11 hours of exchanging gunfire, the US forces successfully established a bridge between sea and land. The landing ships made further unloading and made round trips between Japan and the landing area, building strength for the next phase of the plan. However, it came at a cost. Green Bay ''received flooding damage from Chinese ammunition that hit below the waterline, putting her out of action for a month. ''Blue Ridge ''sunk an hour after the battle concluded (But managed to sink the ''Yulin and extensively damage the Wuhu) due to major flooding damage. The Curtis Wilbur, ''although suffering major damage (And riding lower in the water), managed to ward off the ''Fuzhou ''and limp to Japan for repairs. Teamwork between the the ''Barry ''and ''Bentford ''lead to the sinking of ''Yantai and Hefei, ''and although both suffered damage, were still willing to stay and hold the corridor for future equipment. The landing forces also managed to capture the city Nantong (With little resistance from local Chinese infantry) and set up military operations there. This set motion to the fall of China that will eventually come. During the buildup of US forces in Nantong, multiple attempts by the Chinese to break the buildup failed. 'Chinese Landings and Counter Landings' Chinese forces made relatively unopposed landings on the North Side of the island on February 25th, 2021 at 1:41 PM (Australian Time). Although successful, the advancement was immediately met by intense Australian weather, as they landed in the summer months of Australia. Deserts and natural hazards made it impossible for the Chinese to advance without the constant need to resupply. In turn, this allowed the Australian army to mount a counterattack two days later at 5:06 PM with British assistance. A week after the Chinese were pushed into the sea, Australian and British forces made a solid landing at the south portion of China, leading to the capture of the island Hainan. This came at a cost however: 2 Chinese destroyers sunk and 2 Australian destroyers sunk. '2022 - 2025 (Desperation) With the landings of US and Australian/British forces, the endgame of China now begins. '''Hong Kong Uprising A few years before, a prolonged protest supporting democratic ideals took place in Hong Kong, in which it lasted from mid 2019 to the early months of 2020. Much of the protesting was met by police force and multiple standoffs (All deaths were 12 suicides and 2 civilians killed by police force, intentional or not). With the North and South landings, Hong Kong citizens united and started to disturb and distract military forces (As their main goal was to help the allied forces with their advance). The uprising started on May 4th, 2022 when uprising participates started to fire automatic and semi-automatic ammunition onto gathering Chinese forces. Similar events happened between the start and capture of the city. Clashes between the uprisers and police and military forces also occurred during this time. 'Naval Blockade' Starting on May 16th, 2022, allied forces started denying wartime-related materials that attempted to enter Chinese waters. Ships that did not follow the memo and reached 25 miles towards the coast were forcibly boarded or even sunk if the crew resisted any boarding. Most of the ships that participated in the blockade were submarine vessels, along with some surface vessels that contained special forces to board ships. A notable incident was on July 5th, 2022. At 5:02 AM (Chinese Standard Time), an unidentified cargo vessel was detected steaming towards Wezhou by American submarine USS Washington. ''Destroyer ''USS John Finn ''was requested to intercept the ship. At 5:56 AM, ''John Finn ''approached the cargo vessel (Which was blacked out) without radio contact from it. As soon as special forces were launched, gunfire was received from the bridge and amidship of the vessel. 2 special forces members were injured (In which both survived after the attack). ''John Finn ''responded with a barrage of 25mm rounds onto the bridge and 130mm rounds into the engine room of the vessel. At the same time, more special forces members were launched towards the vessel. As they approached, more gunfire was received (This time, only amidship), in which ''John Finn ''strafed the deck of the vessel with CIWS rounds. After the special forces boarded the ship, they claimed to have 26 arrested and 4 dead. The vessel was then towed to Nantong, where the cargo was used as US supplies. The fate of the ship itself is unknown. Attempts to punch a hole in the blockade either failed or succeeded with short-lived results. 'Breakout' On August 29th, both US and Australian/British forces started moving inland. A few days after, the cities Shanghai and Haikou fell to allied hands. At the same time, the Hong Kong uprising became more intense (Which distracted the Chinese military), contributing to the quick advancing of allied forces. Soon enough, the whole country was in panic. Taiwan in the meanwhile started considering air strikes against China, specifically over the capital. On September 3rd, the decision was made after a telephone discussion with allied forces, resulting in coordinated air attacks staged by Taiwan. 'Chinese assault on Taiwan' The defense strategy for Taiwan was sitting gathering dust until September 7th when Chinese amphibious forces were detected and reported by American submarines. Taiwan defenders were set on high alert. At 12:01 AM (Taipei Time), Chinese surface vessels launched multiple missiles, being nullified by new land-based CIWS systems. Chinese aircraft were scarce (As most of them were trying to halt the allied advance). Chinese forces made landings at 12:29 AM, but the first wave failed due to the underestimating of Taiwan coastal defenses (As they were updated a year earlier following the Solomon island encounter with automation in mind). After the 2nd wave, it was clear that Taiwan was not going down without a fight, forcing the invasion force to withdraw in humiliation. It is unknown what the exact motivation was, but it was most likely to try and stop Taiwanese bombers from flying over the mainland by destroying its source. 'Initial Push Up the Mainland' After the breakout of allied forces, both forces started pushing through the urban districts in eastern to mid China. Within a week, Nanning was taken by the British while the Australians swept through Maoming and Yangjing. United States forces captured Shanghai, Suzhou, Wuxi, and Ningbo (With Marines spearheading the assault in Ningbo) within the same week also. With the Chinese desperation growing to a dangerous level, Chinese president and military leaders authorized nuclear strikes on both the Australian and United States mainlands. Again, leaked information alerted both nation's authorities, prompting them to start targeting Chinese nuclear launch sites (Both with conventional and nuclear force). 'Nuclear Desperation and Conflict' On September 12th at 3:04 PM (Hawaii-Aleutian Standard Time), nuclear sirens blared over the islands of Hawaii after an ICBM (With multiple warheads) was detected (With civilian and military sightings confirming the real emergency) a minute after its actual launch. Citizens were told to evacuate, but they were also asked to get into fall-out shelters if they wished to (As they feared that their own streets would hamper the evacuation). On 3:15 PM, Chinese nuclear warheads hit the city Honolulu and the port Pearl Harbor (But that too was hastily evacuated, saving a significant percent of the US navy ships from nuclear contamination). Only two have succeeded in hitting their targets (The others were intercepted by US naval-based anti-ballistic systems). Hours later at 11:00 PM, the United States responded with its own nuclear strike. Chinese systems failed to detect the missile until after the warheads started to reenter the atmosphere. As soon as nuclear warnings were broadcasted across the mainland (As they didn't know where the warheads were going to hit), American nuclear warheads hit multiple locations, most containing a nuclear reactor. Nuclear reactor Hongyahne suffered major damage and at 1:02 AM, a nuclear explosion sealed the site's fate. Other nuclear reactors were put out of action for good. Submarines too participated in the action. Covert operations pinpointed gathering Chinese forces at multiple locations (Hot spots being Kunming, Changsha, and Chongqing). With the Chinese looking to again launch nuclear force against the United States and other nations, nuclear launches were once again authorized (With pressuring from military commanders). Submarine ''USS Alaska was ordered to launch a SLBM (As SSBM submarines 26 - 33 only carried 8 warheads per missile). Within minutes, Chinese forces were wiped, but with massive collateral damage (Its estimated that over half a million were in the blast zones, excluding military forces. Although the cost was high, Chinese forces were crippled and confused, leading to the total collapse of China. China soon began to use all of its warheads. On New Year's Eve at 11:59 PM, a mass-launching of nuclear missiles were detected. Japan immediately responded with successfully intercepting all but one missile with both land-based and naval-based anti-ballistic systems, which that one missile soon malfunctioned after reaching stage II (Which the nose cone falls off) and harmlessly landed in sights of advancing US forces. The missile was taken off the conflict area and was taken for inspection. The next day at 12:00 PM, China used the last of its warheads against Australia and Taiwan. US destroyers intercepted the missile aimed at Taiwan upon its launch but the one for Australia is a different story. Due to the lack of visible infrastructure and obvious important targets, the missile failed to meet its objective of direct hits (But instead more harmless background explosions that Australian citizens watched in awe). 'Chinese Media' After each nuclear attack, the Chinese media began protesting for peace and a surrender agreement. The Chinese government instead responded with force (Attempting to put down the protests). The government is suddenly unpopular after the put-down forces arrived, which lead to multiple uprisings in the capital and other cities as well as mass-protesting with the aim to disrupt remaining Chinese forces. Although citizens were asked not to help US forces, Chinese citizens instead warmly welcomed the allied forces after each battle to capture cities and towns. Those who were further away from the allied lines reported Chinese forces in their area before they reached the area. 'Killer Blow' After the nuclear attacks, allied forces resumed advancing. Chinese forces desperately tried to defend towns and cities to no avail to the technologically superior allied forces. On March 23rd, 2023 at 4:55 PM, allied forces approached towards Linyi. Chinese forces there opened fired on the scouting party, forcing them to withdraw. Chinese mistaken this group as the invasion group, declaring victory, but it was soon turned around after the actual invasion force swept in and took the city. Allied forces soon started using this tactic with various effective results. As Australian and US forces make progress, Chinese forces grew more harsh towards the citizens, often physically beating them to remind them not to turn towards the US forces. Citizens that were accused of leaking information were often mortally beaten or even shot. Hong Kong fell into allied hands on April 14th with warm welcomes from Hong Kong citizens. New recruits also appeared, along with some classified Chinese technology that were seized from uprisings previously. News reached the media, which drastically lowered population moral. Special forces were tasked with finding survivors in the nuked cities as well as planting the Australian and United States flags at the highest point of the location. After that, what followed was essentially a total steamroll of Chinese resistance. A city on average would be liberated in 3 weeks or less and Australian forces would cover approximatly 400 miles per 12 hours. Astonished by this speed, some Chinese divisions and units began to surrender and even defect to the allied forces. This created suspicion inside the Chinese military, which lead to some punishment and dismisal among some high ranking officials. By the end of the 2023 summer, over 50% of the Chinese territory was in allied hands. After Tianjin was captured by US forces on September 2nd, phase III of the invasion plan began. US forces began a pincer movement, with anphibious landings occuring east of Bejing. Airdropped forces were landed north of Bejing and secured flanking routes and towns/cities. The invasion forces met up with the airdropped forces 2 weeks after the initiating of phase III. Anphibious forces too made contact on the previous day. What formed is a blocking ring around the capital of China. US forces then went on the defensive until Australian forces in the south caught up after capturing the urban districts of eastern China and securing the radioactive areas of China. By December 25th, Australian forces and American forces were linked up. Together, a 6-day fight occured between outnumbered Chinese forces that fought to the end and superior allied forces. When the clock struck 12:00 AM, January 1st, 2024, victory was declared and the allied nations celebrated the victory and the new year. Allied policing and recovery efforts began soon after dawn. A majority of armored forces were transfered to the Korean Theater while some armored and most infantry divisions stayed and kept order in China. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon World of Warships Category:World of Tanks